Tokyo Nights
by GlitteringNights
Summary: RobStar Week, Prompt: Tokyo Nights. Before the Titans left to go back to Jump City, they spend some more time in the city.


****RobStar week, Tokyo Nights.****  
 ** **I don't own the Teen Titans.****

The Titans had decided to spend some more time in Tokyo. After the defeat of Brushogun, Beast Boy had begged Robin to extend their trip. It took some convincing, but they came to an agreement of an extra three says.

The mayor of Tokyo was kind enough to offer them a stay in the grandest hotel the city had to offer.

The Titans graciously accepted his offer, and they were escorted to their room.

It was one of the hotels largest suites with four rooms that connected into one large kitchen and living room. There was another room that was about half the size of the living room. It had a bathroom, couch, TV, and a deck that looked over the city.

Upon seeing such a lavish room, Robin had made the case that there were others that could use the room, and he asked if they were able to be put in a smaller room. The mayor had brushed off his request, saying it was the least they could do.

Cyborg took the suites keycard and the door clicked open. He walked in first, and gave a whistle of appreciation. "Tokyo's finest hotel sure isn't an understatement."

"I call the largest room!" Beast Boy shouted, launching himself past everyone else. He turned into a hawk as he sped past Cyborg who had been chasing him.

"Man, don't get your feathers all over the suite!" He shouted.

Raven shook her head in annoyance. "Boys."

Starfire and Robin stood next to each other, hand and hand, as Star giggled at their friends childish behavior.

Robin blew out an exasperated breath in response to Beast Boy and Cyborg before following Starfire into the room.

Beast Boy had claimed the room that included its own bathroom. No one really argued with him, they just thought of it more as hearing less of his complaining if he had his own bedroom and living room combined.

All the other rooms that were connected to the main living room were the same size. They each chose their own and set their belongings down before meeting in the living room.

"Alright," Robin said. "Feel free to explore the town. I recommend we meet back here around 10."

Beast Boy jumped up and down, his arms latched around Cyborg in an attempt to pull him along. "Come on, Cy! Let's go!"

"Go where, exactly?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't know, but let's find somewhere!"

Against his better judgement, Cyborg let the green teen drag him out of the room.

"I brought along some books from that shop I found, so I'm just going to stay here for now." Raven said as she walked to her room.

Robin turned to Starfire. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh! As we were arriving here, I saw a beautiful garden. Please, may we go there?" She asked.

"Sure," Robin nodded.

—

Starfire had directed Robin to the garden she wanted to go to. It was beautiful, with cherry blossom trees and other plant life that they wouldn't normally see in Jump City. There was a long pond under the bridge they were seated upon.

Starfire looked over the bridge into the water, spotting multiple types of fish, most commonly koi.

They had spent a few hours in the garden, finding a bench that was stationed on a little gazebo that was located near the pound.

Eventually, the evening rolled by and the garden would soon close. Robin offered to take Starfire out to dinner, to which she accepted his offer.

Considering Robin didn't know Japanese, he was a little embarrassed when he tried reading his map and gave up, asking Starfire what the signs said and where would be a good place to dine.

They found a restaurant that wasn't that busy. and they were seated at their table.

Robin picked up the menu. Some dishes had the English translation written under the Japanese text, so Robin real the descriptions of the ones in English. He decided on _yakitori,_ a type of grilled chicken.

"Have you chosen a dish?" Starfire set down her own menu to look at him.

"Yeah," he replied, " _Yakitori."_

Starfire nodded. "You wish for me to order, yes?"

Robin gave a faint smile. "Yes, if you don't mind."

"It is no problem," The Tameranean said cheerfully.

Soon, the server came to their table to take their order. Robin watched Starfire speak to the waiter, and he saw her dip her head in a sign of appreciation, as did the man before walking away.

"Do you mind teaching me some Japanese?" Robin asked.

"Of course! What do you wish to learn?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know. Just basic Japanese. Like, 'Hi,' 'yes,' 'no,'. Stuff like that."

Starfire nodded in understanding. "Very well."

They had spent their time waiting for their meals to arrive learning the language of the country they were in. Robin had gained a basic understanding of some words, though he has trouble pronouncing a few.

The meals eventually arrived, and both teen said their thanks in Japanese. Robin had requested Starfire teach him the words so he'd at least be able to thank the server.

He looked at the dish Starfire had ordered. She noticed Robin looking at her, and said, "They are udon noodles, do you wish to try them?"

He shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I've had them before."

"Very well," She responded.

The night went on, and after they finished dinner the couple decided to roam the streets of Tokyo, seeing the sights, hand and hand.

The sun had set, and Robin and Starfire decided it was about time to head back to the suite as the sky turned pitch black.

They arrived back at the suite, and based on the lack of movement, they assumed Beast Boy and Cyborg were either fast asleep or still out. The first seemed more likely, but neither of them cared to check and wake either of the boys up if they were indeed asleep.

Ravens door was closed, though lamp light seeped through the bottom of the door.

"Want to sit on the balcony?" Robin offered. Starfire nodded and they made their way to the sliding door.

The balcony was extremely spacious, as it stretched so far to connect to Beast Boys own room. Chairs were strewn throughout the platform, and a small table accompanied it.

The two teens looked out at the skyline of Tokyo. Their hotel room offered a beautiful view of the city, in both day and night.

The lights twinkled in the view, exploding with color. Robin looked over at Starfire who was admiring the scene. He say the light reflect in her eyes, and smiled.

"I hope you enjoyed your night?" Robin asked.

His girlfriend turned to him, smiling widely. "Yes, I have indeed. It is very enjoyable to spend time with you." She said sheepishly.

A blush spread across both of their cheeks. "Oh, y-yeah," Robin stuttered lamely. "It's very nice to spend time with you, too."

They both turned away to look at the skyline. After some time, the lights around the city started to diminish. When there was only a few buildings and streets lit, Starfire stood up.

"It is getting late, I believe I should sleep soon." She walked over to Robin, and bent down, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Robin."

His face became red once again, and he smiled at her, standing to to follow and to go to his own room. "Goodnight, Star."

 ** **Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I apologize if anything is inaccurate regarding the Japanese cuisines, I did some basic research, though I'm not very well educated in it.****  
 ** **In other news, anyone else super excited for the Titans trailer? I can't wait!****  
 ** **And, also, it's Teen Titans 15th anniversary tomorrow, the 19th.****


End file.
